Several studies from the United States, South Africa and the United Kingdom have documented an increased risk of cardiovascular disease in immigrants from the Indian subcontinent when compared to people of European orgin. Several risk factors have been identified as increased in South Asian immigrants including lipoprotein (a), insulin resistance and glucose intolerance, truncal obesity, and total cholesterol:HDL ratio. Furthermore, both anecdotal and scientific evidence shows an increased morbidity from cardiovascular events in South Asian males. There have not been, however, any studies to date assessing the risk factors of cardiovascular morbidity in second generation South Asians born in the United States. The objective of this study is to determine whether second generation American-born South Asians have poorer prognostic cardiovascular risk profiles compared to white Americans. The reason this question is important is that it is unclear what the relationship is between the risk for heart disease someone inherits from his/her parents and the risk for heart disease which may come about by living in a particular environment. In order to understand this relationship, we will recruit a group of American born South Asians aged 18-30 who are children of immigrants, and a group of American born whites aged 18-30. Through these 18-30 year olds, we will be able to enlist the participation of their parents aged 45-70.